Fire Lord Zuko's Scrolls
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Iroh suggest that Zuko follows the tradition of the past fire lords by writing down his life story up until the current. This is Zuko's take on his life from early childhood until shortly after he became fire lord. Writen journal style.Follows plot of sho


**This is somehting i thought would make a good one-shot. I used somethign similar as the apilogue on a fic i had posted on nick. This is a lot different though.**

**I was watching The Avatar And The Firelord and i realized many leaders in real life that tie period wrote there history. It sounded like somethign Iroh would insst on.**

**Please do not bash writing skils onn this because im not trying to be detailed and grammer efficiant. I am trying to stay in character as the was Zuko talks. So base your critique on that.**

* * *

So, I guess I should start with the basics. I'm Fire Lord Zuko. I'm sixteen years old. And my Uncle Iroh said I should follow the tradition of passing down the story of my life. So that pretty much sums up why I'm doing this. Normally fire lords wait till their old to do this but yeah. I've also learned I suck at writing almost as much as socializing. I guess this is a warning that my life isn't anything like the other fire lords before me. I assume it's a good thing. Well this is sure to be interesting.

Um so I guess I'll start with my childhood, not that I remember anything much from it. Um well I guess I'll note the fact that I was mainly raised by my mother. My sister and father were well different. Everything was pretty normal.

Well when I was ten there was some weird conspiracy I'm still not totally sure of that involved my mother killing my grandfather to save me and my father somehow became fire lord over my uncle and yeah. And my mother disappeared. Uh confusing.

Then there was my sister and her friends. Kind of weird. Evil little girl with perky little girl and gothic little girl. I mean just, things happened, okay. Well that gothic little girl turned out to be my girlfriend today so yeah. More on that later.

When I was thirteen I decided to go to the war meeting. That went really well. I spoke against putting new soldiers on the front line and found myself standing in front of my father in the Agni Ki arena. I wasn't gonna fight him. I couldn't. So he didn't like that. And that earned me a burn scar covering about half my face and a banishing sentence until I found the avatar.

So my uncle and I got a ship and left the fire nation. And I probably was a real jerk at the time. We went from The Western Air Temple all the way to the Northern water Tribes in the first year. No sign of the air bender. We had a run in with Admiral Zhao. I think it was admiral anyways. We didn't like each other. I think he was just upset he had to deal with my legal matters. I probably wasn't so nice to him either but trust me. If you ever knew him, he didn't deserve it.

Well again I traveled the globe, now fully recovered from the burn, mostly anyways, and training in fire bending as well as weapons. Still I needed to be better. I was in search at someone who had hid for a hundred years, sort of anyways.

We then traveled to The Northern air Temple, in hopes of the avatar picking a bad hiding spot. Well turns out the place was now fire nation territory. My uncle tried to make me meet friends there but I wasn't interested.

So I was fifteen now and I had the same luck. Rather then listing my boring and pitiful encounters I'll skip a year. So I found the avatar. Yup a goofy twelve year old air bender. Dam I felt stupid.

So I started chasing him to the North Pole. Well Zhao did try an assassination attempt on me somewhere on that journey. Well he actually had pirates do that. Anyways it ended with an explosion on my ship. Of course, lucky for me, I was the only one on the ship. Anyways, after that I went into the northern Water Tribe. And part of it involved swimming. I could be pretty stupid when I look back on it.

Capture the avatar. Get stuck in a blizzard. Loose the avatar. Almost die. The cycle went on for a while. So then we became fugitives in the earth kingdom I realized I was not made to hunt. Then I split up with my uncle went to and earth kingdom town. Saved it. Got kicked out. Long story.

Then my sister showed up. There was fighting and falling through buildings and yeah. Long day. Oh and Zhao died in the water tribe. So after that I began training again. Then everything started going really well when we got to Ba Sing Se. I had a new life. But oh yeah. Little sister shows up. Makes me an offer I couldn't refuse. Okay I probably could have but I didn't and I ended up helping bring down Be Sing Se.

So I went back to the fire nation. Got my girlfriend back. Found out I'm related to Avatar Roku. Then I confronted my dad and got shot with lightening. I redirected it though. Thank you Uncle Iroh.

So I left and joined the avatar and got a death threat by his friend. Then we found out dragons still existed and broke out of an unbreakable prison, after Sokka managed to get me arrested of course. So then finally everyone trusted me. That happened while I was fighting my sister falling to the earth, everyone minus Katara. But we're cool now.

So we saw a really bad play about us and I mean really, really bad. Though the effects were decent. Dam Sokka.

So then I told them about me dads evil plan and we group hugged. Yeah kind of important cause they actually got me in it. So Aang disappeared and we found my uncle and Katara and I left to fight my sister.

We fought her. Well actually Katara did that. Azula shot lightning at Katara and I ran in front of it so I was on the ground trying not to die during that part. So we won and she healed me, again with the mostly.

So then I became the fire lord. And well things became different. There is still a long way to go but we accomplished allot. Not that I lie the job of being fire lord in any way one-so-ever. Especially knowing my father and sister probably could break out if they tried. Okay I'm being negative but hey, it's a concern.

So I guess I can end this scroll here. It's pretty much full. I'm sure when I'm older I'm gonna have to do this again.

Until then,

Zuko

* * *

**Well that's it. Mainly a recap on the show and well as some inner feelings and unmentioned details. Truthfully i didn't have a severe purpose to write this, just somethign in my head for a while. **

**Please review because this is really new to me and i'd love to know what you think. There is a possiblitly of me doing one for Zuko later on in life or for other characters if people liked this. **


End file.
